Adieu, My Hot Magenta Wearing Wife
by Serap-89
Summary: Sequel to Farwell, My Football Headed Love. One day, Helga doesn't come home from work, and so Arnold gets worried and goes to look for her. All he finds is her bow... is she dead, or just gone?
1. Drenched Bow

I sat on my bed, thinking. Shouldn't she be back home by now? 'Of course she should. It's... uh... what time is it?' 6:30 p.m. 'See? The time she usually gets off is at 5:49! That's... an hour and twenty-one minutes PAST when she's suppose to be home! She didn't even tell you that she would go get groceries today after she got off work!' Yeah, and I'm really beginning to worry that something bad happened to her... wait a minute, I thought you went away after a year of me being with? Why did you come back all of a sudden? 'Well... you see, it's a conscience thing. You see, when you and Helga got married, her conscience and I became in tune with each other. And, well, a few minutes ago... I got a bad feeling. You see, whatever Geraldine-' who's Geraldine? 'Helga's conscience, now don't interrupt!' Sorry. 'You should be. Now, whatever Geraldine feels, I feel. And suddenly, I had this feeling like something horrible happened, then I felt like I forgot something. Something quite important, in fact.' What are you saying? That something bad happened to Helga... and... what does the forgetting something important have to do with it?

  
  


'You know you're the densest person in the world, don't you?' I am NOT!... how dense am I? How many things do I not get? Huh? Got no answer, do ya? 'I'm not going there.' Rrrrrrrr... 'Now, don't interrupt again! What I'm saying, is that something really bad must have happened to Helga. And, you know what it means when a conscience forgets something for a little bit, don't you?' No, I don't study consciences. 'Oh, of course not, I should know that. Hee, hee, hee, hee, hee... huh. Anyway; when a conscience that is in tune with another conscience, like when whoever that has the conscience gets married, when the person that one of the consciences isn't in dies, well, that conscience forgets the other conscience...' WHAT?! 'BUT, you didn't let me FINISH! And since I still have a faint memory of Geraldine, that means that Helga is still alive, but something is terribly wrong with her. Catch my drift?' She is somewhere in between her work and here, dying? 'Mmm-hhmmm.' "NOOO!!!" I cried, tears forming in my eyes. "She can't die! I can find her!" I exclaimed as I jumped up, and ran to my closet to get my jacket.

  
  


"I have to find her! I can find her! I have to!" I chanted, shrugging into my jacket, and slipping on my sneakers. I ran out the door, and into the car I've had since I was 16. I searched furiously through my pockets, trying to find my stupid keys. "Damn pocket hides everything!!" I snarled, as I almost ripped my jacket trying to find the keys. I found them, pushed the key for the car into the ignition switch, and turned it, taking off down the road.

  
  


I looked from side to side, and of course out the front, too, but side to side to see if I could find her. Then something pink caught my eye. I slammed on the break, and parked near that area. I jumped out of the car, and ran over to where I saw... what I didn't want to see in a million years. Tears sprung to my eyes, and I collapsed. 

  
  


"Nooo..." I moaned softly, my shoulders shaking, and picked up Helga's pink ribbon, that she had worn since preschool (except when I was supposedly 'dead' she didn't wear it). It was soaked in blood, and had a pool of blood around it. How I knew it was Helga's bow? It had her name written in gold on it... a tear slid down my face, and landed on the bow, making a small area of the dried blood seem like it had just been shed. "Helga... you can't be dead. You must be alive. You must be... Phil! Phil, are you there?" I asked, waiting for my newly re-found conscience to come back to me. 

  
  


'Yes?' D-do you remember Helga and Geraldine still? 'Yes, I do, thank goodness. But just barely. I can't remember what age they are... or... anything else, really, but I still know who they are.' Does that mean... they are... dead? 'No.' Then what does it mean if they aren't dead?! Could I find her?! 'I do not know any more. I'll keep you informed... what were we talking about, again?' Helga and Geraldine!....................... 'Who?'

  
  


...............no....................

  
  


..................no...................

  
  


..............no......................

  
  


..........no..........................

  
  


............ It can't be...........


	2. Who am I?

I'm sorry for the cliffy, but I had to do it! You know, all people have an evil side.... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

  
  


~Virginia: I don't!~

  
  


Hmm... hey, I think you're right... you sure don't on Wild ARMs 3, that's for sure... but, I bet you have one somewhere in you...

  
  


~Virginia: no I don't! Tell her, Jet! Tell her I don't have an evil side! *pulls on Jet's shirt*~

  
  


~^Jet: whatever.^~

  
  


Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, HA!! I win. *smirks in triumph*

  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: ~Virginia: Serap doesn't own Hey Arnold! And she doesn't own me or Jet, either! We're just from this game that she really enjoys called Wild ARMs 3.~ Uh, what she said. 

  
  


_____________________________

  
  


I walked out of my office, out of the office building, and into the parking lot to my pink convertible that perfectly matches my football headed husband's old convertible, except for the color. Of course he wouldn't get a pink car, doi. I hopped in, and pushed the key into the ignition switch. I drove off, humming the Riverdance theme. The only reason why I was humming that was because I had watched that when I went home for my lunch break. No, I didn't watch the whole thing, just the first part. I sighed happily, then looked out my window to my left, and gasped. I pulled the car over to the curb, and shut it off. I hopped out, and walked slowly to the small child I had seen, who was sitting on the sidewalk, bleeding, and crying.

  
  


I bent down next to her, and looked into her eyes. They were sparkling from the tears forming, which made me even sadder for whatever happened to this child. "Are you ok?" I asked, as she looked up at me, sniffing. Her eyes seemed almost sadder now.

  
  


"I'm sorry," she said, and I was taken aback. What did this little girl have to say sorry for? Then it registered just as I felt a hand clasp over my mouth. The little stood up, and brushed off her pink dress, that just so happened to look like the one I always used to wear. "I'm really sorry, but they told me if I deedn't do that, they'd do to me what they're gonna do to you." she apologized again, then began to walk slowly away, glancing behind her to see what they were doing to me.

  
  


The person that was holding me breathed into my ear, make me scowl, and try as hard as possible to get out of his grasp. "Struggling will get you no where, Mrs..." he was cut off by a loud car that screeched to a halt behind mine. A woman stepped out, and I would have gasped if I was able to. Lila... Lila Sawyer?! She was going to kill me?! But... but why?! She flipped her stupid long auburn hair, which annoyed me more than that it was her, and walked up to the guy behind me and me. no, I shouldn't say she 'walked.' It was more of a waddle. Hips go a mile out side to side, making her look like a duck walking. I would have laughed, if this guy wasn't gagging me with his gross smelling hand... smelled like he washed his hands in cow manure.

  
  


She waddled up, and smirked, bringing her green tinted sunglasses down to the bridge of her nose. "Well, well, if it isn't Helga? Such a pleasant surprise. Come on, Curly, let her mouth go, you don't want her to gag on your ever so putrid hands." she said, and my eyes widened. Curly and... Lila? Working together to kill me? What does Curly have against me!? Nothing, that's what.

  
  


He let go, and I had to spit to the side, of course grossing out miss I'm-so-pretty-and-perfect-look-at-how-huge-my-bust-line-is! "Lila, Curly, what are you guys DOING!?" I cried, giving Lila a death glare, that made her smirk ever the larger. She stood up straight, and sighed, shaking her head as if she was disappointed by something. Curly just laughed his usual insane laugh.

  
  


"Helga, Helga, Helga... you of all people should know what we're doing. First of all, I had started loving Arnold after he had came back. Second of all, Curly got jealous of you and him, because he had a crush on you since 6th grade. Third of all... well... I'm still crazy in love with Arnold, but Curly hates you know because you married Arnold instead of him! So, we're just going to rid the world of Helga. Forever." she said, taking something out of her purse. I figured it would be something like lipstick, so she could look good before she killed me, but oh no, nothing like make-up. She grabbed out a revolver. My jaw dropped, and she smirked happily. "Ta-ta!" she said, aiming the gun at my head.

  
  


I gulped and closed my eyes, ready for the impact to my head. So, this was the way it was going to end. Never got to say goodbye to Arnold, never got to punch Lila's face in, never got to talk to Geraldine and prove her wrong ever again, and most importantly, never got to tell Arnold about...

  
  


Before I got to finish my thoughts, I felt the impact, but it didn't go where it was originally planned. I fell backwards onto the cold ground, and looked up, my vision blurry, to see a brunette blur on top of the Lila blur. The girl that had made me pull over... and everything went black...

  
  


_____________________________

  
  


I opened my eyes, and blinked from the sudden burst of light into my eyes. I felt my head, and winced. What on earth had happened? I looked around my surroundings, and furrowed my eyebrows. I was in a hospital... in a hospital bed, to be exact. But... what had happened?

  
  


Just as I began to try to remember what had happened, a doctor walked in, all smiles. "Oh, good! You're alright! We were worried that you wouldn't make it!" he said, doing something on the table next to my bed. I tried to look over, but that's not easy when you're in a hospital bed. I groaned, and rested back down. My stomach had a slight pain in it, and I groaned slightly. "Relax, you don't want to overwork yourself after what you've been through. Mmm, mmm, a shot to the head, not a good thing to happen to a woman in your condition."

  
  


"What condition?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He gave me a questioning look, then laughed, making me scowl. He stopped laughing, and looked puzzled. "I don't know what you're talking about, honestly." I said, shaking my head. He sighed, and handed me a glass and a couple pills. "What are these for?" I asked, looking up at him.

  
  


"Pain," he stated, and I nodded my head, then downed the pills and water. Then he continued talking. "Anyway, I would think you would know about your condition." well, I don't, now do I? Just tell me already, yeesh. "You're pregnant. 4 months along, as a matter of fact." My eyes widened, and I looked down at my stomach. A thought passed through my head... a very important question, was the thought. VERY, important, in fact, it is as important as... as... well, as me being careful while I'm carrying this kid!

  
  


"Uh, can I ask you something?" I asked, and he nodded his head. I took a deep breath, and gulped, not anywhere near asking the important question. "Um... who am I?" I asked, looking into his shocked eyes.

  
  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  
  


So, are you glad it isn't as bad of a cliffy as last time?

  
  


~Virginia: I know I am. Aren't you, Jet?~

  
  


^Jet: uh, no. I just am glad it's finally over.^

  
  


~Virginia: JET!!! *turning red from anger* You are so rude!!~

  
  


Run! Run, while you still have both ear drums! There's going to be a fight! Guys, don't do that!... ouch, that's gotta hurt... eep, I think I'll be going now, before they sick their attacks on me! AHH!!!! *runs away, shouting* DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!


	3. Murderous Threats and Smelly Envelopes

*stares down at Jet* Uh, is he ok?

  
  


~Virginia: oh, I accidently made him fall, with my attacks.~

  
  


*looks at Virginia, frowning* WHAT!? Argh... *takes a revive fruit (that looks slightly like a tomato) and feeds it to Jet, who instantly gets up and glares at Virginia* ok, now, uh, um, I'm going to write now...

  
  


^Jet: grr...^

  
  


Disclaimer: ^Jet: I haven't gotten to do one of her disclaimers that is actually a disclaimer yet, so, she doesn't own it.^

  
  


Oh, and "this is talking of course", 'this is thoughts and Phil and Geraldine', ~***~uh, this thing means point of view changed, ^()()()^ means scene (with the same POV) switch, and (this is either me talking [if it has a/n in it] or side thoughts that the character is having).

  
  
  
  
  
  


I sat, staring blankly at the equally blank tv screen. It's been like that for a while now. Ever since... she disappeared. Yeah, I've been doing this for 6 years, every night after I got home, every time I would wake up. It was really starting to annoy my friends, but I didn't care. Ever since she disappeared, I haven't been social. Kind of weird for me, the optimist, and one who likes everybody I meet. But I felt empty; no one really understood. They kept telling me to get over it, and that I should go on and live my life, get remarried, stuff like that. But I don't think that's it's right to get remarried when you think that your real wife is still out there, waiting to be found. I was too scared to go out and look for her because I was afraid that I might find news that someone had seen a blonde woman that matched the picture I have 6 years ago get murdered by someone.

  
  


I sighed sadly, and looked up at my ceiling, still thinking about her. Then, I heard a shuffling of paper rubbing across carpet. I looked to my door, to see a small white envelope in front of the large brown door. I sighed, stood up, and walked over to the envelope. I picked it up, and examined it, noticing the strangely strong annoying perfume smell coming from it (it was a perfume I have only smelled at the mall, and it chokes me when I smell it because it's REALLY strong smelling). I used my finger to rip it open, and pulled the letter out, making the envelope fall to the floor. My eyes widened.

  
  


"Dear Arnold,

Hello! It's been an ever so long time, hasn't it? I just thought since you have absolutely no one to be with lately, maybe I could visit you, to cheer you up? Wouldn't you like that ever so much? I know I would. I'm sure you know who I am by know, 'cause how many women do you know that say 'ever so' as much as I do? Heh, heh, I'm oh so sure that you will accept this. Will you not? Please contact me at this email address: lilmizperfect2009@kewl.com. I hope ever so much that you will respond!

Love forever,

*Lila.* "

  
  


I growled at the annoying letter, crumpled it up, and threw it into the garbage can. That was the 50th thing she had sent me this month! The whole year, she has sent me about... hmm... 229 things! And counting the other 5 years, it's been about... 1003 things she's sent me! 'I believe you've lost count somewhere in there, 'cause I believe you missed a month.' I stumbled into my garbage can as I began walking, then I sat up abruptly. "PHIL?!" I asked frantically, my eyes wide. I felt my head, and blinked. No fever, but... Phil disappeared when Helga did! 'Yes, I did in fact leave when Helga and Geraldine were declared dead, because I felt like my memory of anything you've ever done with Helga had been ripped out and thrown in the dirt. But not too long ago, it's like it found it's way back, and do you know what that means?' My eyes were wide, and the sides of my mouth were curling up at the edges. She's... alive? 'Yes, that's basically what it means.' Basically? What do you mean 'basically?' 'What I mean by that, is that she is alive, but you'll have to figure out the rest on your own. You're a pretty smart guy, you should get it soon.' But when will soon be?! Is she alive or NOT, Phil?? 'Yes, of course she is, I already told you that, but you have to figure out yourself what happened to her. Ask around, stuff like that. This is going to be your own little adventure, or whatever, and I'm not helping you. I'm going to say one thing though; do you remember amnesia?'WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? Remember amnesia? Huh? You aren't making any... sense... no... it can't be. You think that she might have amnesia?! 'That's what I've been trying to get at here, Arnoldo.' Don't call me that, only Helga is allowed to. 'Aw, is it your pet name?' Shut up.

  
  


~***~

  
  


I sighed, exasperated, and tried thinking some more. Earlier today, I had an image appear in my head, that had never appeared in my head before. It was of a man with a oddly shaped head. He was talking with me, and I was talking back, but I couldn't tell what we were saying, so I just watched to see any clue as to who this man in my mind was. But I drew a blank, except that he must care deeply for me, and that we must have... uh hum... slept together at least more than once, because... well, the reason just waltzed into the room.

  
  


"Mommmmmmmmmmmmmy, Kele pushed me on my face again!" my young daughter, named Odelia, with the same head as the man from my mind came running up to me, tears streaming down her face. She jumped into my arms as my son, Kele, came running in, frowning. "Just ask him! He pushed me, and I fell!" Odelia cried, pointing an accusing finger at her twin brother, who crossed his arms over his chest.

  
  


"I did not. Well, not on purpose. Man, I did was trying to do something, she came up bugging me, and I told her to go away. Well, I thought she did, but she didn't, and when I made my elbow go back it hit her, and she fell down, crying that I did it 'cause I wanted to, when I didn't." Kele said, sticking his tongue out at Odelia.

  
  


"Now Odelia, you know your brother would never do something like that to you." I said, setting her down, while she looked down at the floor, with her arms crossed. "Now, Kele, apologize for knocking her down, and Odelia apologize for accusing him of doing it on purpose." Odelia turned around, and both 6-year-olds looked up at each other.

  
  


"I'm sorry." they said in unison, and then trotted out to their room. I smiled, shook my head, and turned on my tv. Then I heard a sound. It sounded like the mail slot. I looked towards the front door, my eye brows furrowed. There was a small white envelope lying in front of the door. It was strange, because the mail had already came today. I stood up, walked over to the door, and grabbed the envelope. I ripped it open, and pulled the note out. My eyes widened. 

  
  


"You may be wondering who this could possibly be, correct? Well, you used to know me, when you remembered. I shall remain Anonymous, and you shall remain Anya Saber, although that is not your correct name. Shall I cut to the chase? Ok, then. You shall do what I say, or else your beloved children will go bye-bye, like your husband, that you never got to remember. Catch my drift? Now, what I need you to do, is move. Out of state, out of country, whatever is needed. If you hesitate, I will not hesitate to resort to murder. But I would rather not have to, so, please do as I said. I don't care if you keep your name you use, or change, as long as you get out of here. Never come back. Never even THINK about coming back. I'll be in touch.

  
  


Anonymous."

  
  


I began breathing heavily, and glancing around. Someone that I used to know was out to get me, and if I didn't leave town, this person would kill me for sure. I quickly ran to my room, and then screeched to a halt, my heart racing. There, on my bed, was a knife, and another note. I glanced around, then gulped. First, I start remember something of my past, then I get murderous threats. What a lovely day...


End file.
